


A Different Path

by Jestana



Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ben wasn't the only child Patrick and Emily had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After writing [The Divided United](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535195), I wondered how things would have been different if Emily had gotten pregnant again.

Patrick always missed his son while he was off visiting with his mother. Though, if he were honest with himself, he missed Emily even more than he did Ben. At least his son lived with him, but he hadn't seen his ex-wife for several months, when she'd come to his father's funeral. That was part of the reason he missed Ben even more. Before John Adams Gates had died, he and Patrick had taken advantage of Ben's visits to try to reconcile, especially as John's health had grown progressively worse. With John dead now, Patrick was usually alone while his own son was gone.

At that moment, his thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the front door opening and closing, announcing the return of his son. "I'm home, Dad!"

"In here, Son!" Patrick called back, standing up from his seat before the fire.

"Hi, Dad!" Ben grinned as he trotted into the room and walked over to hug his father tightly.

Patrick returned the hug gladly and had his son sit down on the sofa with him. "How did your visit go? Did you have fun with Mom?"

"It went fine," his son bit his lip as he shrugged a little, looking uncomfortable.

Like any good parent, Patrick pounced on that sign of unease. "Is something going on?"

"I don't know," Ben answered slowly, blue-gray eyes looking doubtful. "I don't think Mom's been feeling well lately."

Those simple words set off alarm bells in Patrick's mind. He'd heard something similar to this from Emily's parents. Hiding his immediate worry, Patrick casually asked, "What do you mean, exactly? Has she been tired lately?"

"Well, there's that, and she's been throwing up in the mornings," Ben commented, looking thoughtful.

"How long has this been going on, do you know?" Patrick's voice was a little sharp, but he was starting to worry about Emily.

His son looked a little stung by the sharpness of his father's voice, but answered anyway, "Since my last visit at least."

"Has she been to see a doctor about this?" he asked, frowning with thought as he glanced at the clock. By the time Ben was in bed, Emily should be home.

Ben shook his head. "I don't know, but I think she was planning on going to see one soon."

"Good." Patrick made shooing motions. "It's getting late. You should go to bed."

Nodding, Ben picked up his backpack and left the room to head upstairs, whistling 'Yankee Doodle Dandy'. While Ben prepared for bed, Patrick went into his study and sat down at his desk. In pride of place was a framed print of the directions to the first treasure Patrick and Emily had found together. She'd given it to him during their first Christmas as a reminder of how they'd met. Not that he would have ever forgotten it anyway. Emily was not the sort of person to be forgotten easily.

"Dad?" Distracted from his thoughts, Patrick looked up to find Ben standing in the doorway, looking uncertain.

Smiling reassuringly, Patrick gestured for Ben to come over, something the boy did gladly, slipping his arms around his father's neck gladly. "Don't worry, Ben. I'm sure your mom is fine. She's too stubborn to stay sick for long."

"I hope you're right." After a couple more moments, Ben tightened his arms briefly, and then left for bed.

Once he'd heard his son's bedroom door close behind him, Patrick picked up his phone and dialed one number in particular. His heart beat quickly in his chest as he waited for the other end to be picked up. "Hello?"

"Emily, don't hang up." The last thing he needed was for her to slam the phone down in his ear.

After a moment of silence, Emily responded, sounding annoyed. "Patrick, I thought we agreed not to contact each other anymore?"

"I know, I know." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep the worry out of his voice and doubting his success. "It's just that Ben told me you've been throwing up for a while now."

A longer pause followed and Patrick began to wonder if Emily had hung on up on him. Finally, sounding testy, she asked, "So? Why would that bother you?"

"Aside from the fact that I don't like the thought of you being sick?" Patrick retorted without thinking, only to immediately close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose, angry with himself. _That was **real** smart, Gates!_ "Look, I was hoping we could meet later this week while Ben's in school."

Emily sounded even more irritable now. "Patrick, there's a reason I suggested we not--"

"I know that," he interrupted, his temper beginning to fray. Why did she have to be so damn difficult and stubborn?! "I just want to talk."

"Right, and we know where talking gets us." Now she sounded skeptical.

He let out a gusty sigh. "Emily, please?"

"Fine." She sounded very put upon. "Meet me at Rosie's Diner after you drop Ben off at school Wednesday morning."

Patrick smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"Good-bye." The phone clicked in his ear.

Setting the handset in the cradle, Patrick reached over to trace the words in the frame. _Maybe..._

* * *

Emily sat in a corner booth at Rosie's Diner Wednesday morning, stirring her tea as she waited for Patrick to arrive for their meeting. As annoyed as she was that he'd broken their agreement, part of her was flattered that he'd been concerned enough about her health to want news about it from her directly. The bell over the door jingled and she looked up to see Patrick standing there, looking as handsome as ever. Though her heartbeat sped up as he walked over to her table, she remained outwardly calm. He slid into the seat opposite her, offering a faint smile. "Hello, Emily."

"Hello, Patrick." She kept her voice cool and aloof, trying to hide the effect that he still had on her.

He waited until after the waitress had brought him a cup of coffee before asking the question so obviously on his mind. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," she admitted, her hands folded together in her lap as she fidgeted with the ring on her left index finger, turning it around and around. "I saw a doctor earlier this week."

He raised his eyebrows, curiosity appearing in his eyes as he sipped his coffee. "And? What did he say?"

"I'm not sick," she told him in a quiet voice, meeting his eyes steadily. "I'm pregnant."

Patrick set the coffee cup down with an audible 'thunk', staring at her. She could tell that he was stunned by the news and hope shone briefly in his eyes. It was soon replaced by skepticism. "Are you sure about this? There have been times before when we thought you were pregnant, but we were wrong."

"Very sure," she assured him, remembering those times all-too-vividly. "I went to three different doctors and they all agree."

He nodded and picked up his cup to take another sip. "I'm guessing you know who the father is?"

"If you haven't figured it out by now..." she retorted, getting to her feet and stalking out of the diner. Really, did he have to be so dense?

She was just unlocking her car when Patrick caught up with her, "Em, please. I didn't mean to insult you with my comment. It's just a big shock to me and I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of it."

"Call me when you get your head around it, then," she snapped, opening the car door.

It slammed shut before she could climb in. Emily looked up at Patrick, a retort on her lips, but it died when she saw his face. He wasn't angry or annoyed, as she'd expected: he was smiling and she could faintly see the light of desire in his blue eyes. "You've had how long to get used to the idea? I've just had a few days."

"Take your hand off the door," she growled, more annoyed with herself than with him. A shiver of desire had run down her spine in response to the glint in his eyes.

He must have seen something in her eyes because he leaned down, his face just inches from hers. "No. We're not done talking."

"For now we are," she responded, hating how breathless she sounded. Just a small move on her part and they would be kissing again. Which is what had led them to this situation in the first place. "I have classes to teach and I'm sure you have somewhere to be right now, too."

Patrick shook his head, a crooked little smile on his lips. "No. I took the morning off because I knew this wasn't going to be a short talk." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't _really_ think we could have a talk about this in less than fifteen minutes, did you?"

Emily sighed and let her shoulders slump. _Damn him!_ "No, I didn't, but we are not continuing our talk in the middle of the parking lot."

"I hadn't planned on that." He opened the door for her and gestured for her to get in. "How about I follow you to your place?"

Melting a little at his unconscious gallantry, Emily slid behind the wheel. "I'll see you there."

"Very soon," he agreed, closing the door for her.

As she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, Patrick walked over to his car. The Rambler had finally given up a couple years back, but she still wasn't used to the new one after all this time. Shaking her head, Emily focused on driving safely to her house.

* * *

Following Emily to her house, Patrick still couldn't quite believe that she was pregnant. In the past ten years, they'd tried numerous times to give their son a brother or sister, with little success. He smiled wryly to himself: _Of course, we're successful **after** we've given up..._ He pulled up in front of the house and climbed out of his car to join Emily at the front door, who gave him a playful smile. "I'm glad you didn't get lost, Patrick."

"Given the distance, there was little chance that I'd lose my way," he retorted with amusement, pleased that she was teasing him. This talk might not be as uncomfortable as he'd feared.

She unlocked the door and gestured for Patrick to enter ahead of her. He'd only been in the house a few times since he and Ben had moved out. The memories it brought were often bittersweet to recollect. They'd shared many happy times here before bitterness, anger, and resentment had driven them apart. He removed his coat and Emily took it to hang in the closet with her own. "Let's talk in the living room."

"It's certainly more comfortable than the front hall," he commented as he followed her into the other room, noticing that there wasn't as much clutter as there used to be. She'd always tended towards neatness while he and Ben were usually too impatient to bother with organization.

Emily sat down on the sofa and Patrick sat down beside her, very aware of her presence. After a long silence, she finally asked, "What do we do, Pat?"

"What do you _want_ to do?" he asked in return, musing that attempting to _tell_ Emily Appleton what to do with her life was not the best thing to do.

A noise of frustration preceded her response. "I don't know! I want this baby, but I've only just now started to establish myself and having a child would only complicate that."

"Wouldn't it be worth it in the end, though?" he pointed out gently, daring to take her hand in his. "I have always felt blessed that we have Ben. I would feel doubly blessed with another child."

Withdrawing her hand from beneath Patrick's, Emily rested it on her abdomen, rubbing it gently with a thoughtful look. "You're right." She looked up at her ex-husband. "I've become so focused on my work and career that I've lost sight of what's truly important: my family."

His breath caught in his throat when she lifted her hand to cup his cheek, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "Emily?"

"I've been so stupid and selfish," she murmured, almost as if she was musing to herself, stroking his cheek. "I miss you and Ben so much..."

Patrick wanted to ask Emily what she meant, but the fact that she was kissing him made that rather difficult. Not to mention that it distracted him from asking any questions. It'd been so long and she was so lovely and fiery and _Emily_ that he couldn't resist kissing her back, drinking in the taste of her. They were both gasping for breath when the kiss ended. He rested his forehead against hers, lightly stroking her cheek. "This better not be another one-night thing, Em. There's only so much a man can take."

"No, Pat." She shook her head, smiling that soft smile that had always made his heart skip a few beats, and then go into overdrive. "I've just realized that I lost sight of what was truly important in my efforts to have a career."

He sighed and shook his head. "It's that Friedan woman's fault. If she hadn't published that book back in '63--"

"Pat, forget about her." Emily had laid her finger over his lips to stop his rant before it could start. "She's not why I wanted a career anyway." He raised an eyebrow at her in silent inquiry. "Being the youngest of four, I watched Mother grow more dissatisfied as we left one by one. She had nothing to do except keep house and raise children. After I left, she had nothing to do with her life and Father wouldn't let her take classes or anything." She sighed, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "That's why I swore I wouldn't get married and have children, but then I met you and my life was turned upside down."

Smiling playfully, he asked, "I'm not allowed to apologize for that, am I?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No, you're not, because I'm glad for the way my life went after we met. It's just recently that I started losing sight of how happy I was with you and Ben." She rested her hand over her stomach. "This new little one is a reminder that my career is secondary. My family should be primary."

"A timely reminder." He covered her hand with his, unconsciously slipping his fingers between hers. "I've missed you so much, Em."

She smiled and stretched up to kiss him again, which he happily returned. As he lay back on the couch with Emily in his arms, Patrick dimly mused he was glad he'd called off work that day!

* * *

Ben was very surprised to see both of his parents waiting for him when he got out of school that day. As far as he knew, his parents hadn't set eyes on each since Grandpa's funeral several months back. Why would that change? Before he could ponder it further, he reached his parents and Mom leaned down to hug him and kiss his cheek, much to his embarrassment. "Mo-om!"

"Now, Ben, your mother is just happy to see you," Dad gently scolded, his hand resting on Ben's shoulder and squeezing gently.

He nodded and smiled apologetically at Mom. "Sorry, Mom."

"It's all right, Ben." She smiled radiantly and squeezed his hand. "Shall we go? Your father and I have news for you."

Ben glanced from one to the other, judging from their faces that it was probably good news. If it'd been bad news, they wouldn't have been smiling or looking happy. "Sure, I guess. Can we go get ice cream?"

"Sure, why not?" Dad agreed promptly, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

As Ben had thought, his mother didn't like the idea, though her objection was not as angry as it had been in recent years. "Patrick! He's going to spoil his dinner!"

"That's hours away, Emily, and you know it," Dad retorted calmly, ushering them towards his car. "Relax. He'll still have room for dinner."

Mom made an annoyed sound, but didn't make any further objections as they got in the car and went to the ice cream parlor. Once they had their ice cream cones, the three of them sat down on the benches outside to eat them. Ben and Dad licked at their hands when the ice cream leaked onto them, but Mom delicately wiped away each trickle before it could reach her fingers. After several minutes of this, Ben couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "What news do you have for me?"

"Just as impatient as you, Em," Dad commented, grinning.

She swatted him playfully with her free hand. "Hush, Pat."

"Are you getting back together?" Ben asked hopefully, encouraged by their banter and the fact that they'd used their special nicknames for each other. It'd been years since Ben had last heard them use the nicknames.

His parents looked at him in surprise, and then glanced at each other. After a few moments, Mom answered, "Well, not exactly, Ben."

"Then what?" Ben demanded, feeling a little disappointed that his guess had been wrong. Ever since they'd moved out, he'd wanted to go back. Life hadn't been the same since then.

Dad leaned over and whispered in Ben's ear, "You're going to be a big brother."

"Me?" Ben blinked and stared up at his father, and then his mother. "You really mean that?"

Mom nodded, her eyes very bright as she smiled fondly. "Yes. I'm pregnant with your baby brother or sister."

"You don't know which it is?" He was rather disappointed.

Dad laughed as Mom finished her cone and threw it away, cleaning her hands. "Next month, Son, we'll be able to tell."

"Okay." Ben stuffed the last of his ice cream cone in his mouth, smearing ice cream around it. He shivered when he swallowed. "When is the baby due?"

Mom answered that as she used a napkin to clean away the ice cream, much to Ben's dismay. "Early September, but that's just a rough estimate at this point."

"You were a little early," Dad added as Ben indignantly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after Mom finished. "We can only hope that we'll be ready."

He nodded and watched as Dad helped Mom stand up and started towards the car with them. It didn't escape his notice that they were still holding hands. _They **should** get back together. They always were happiest when they were together..._

* * *

Emily gave a contented sigh as she snuggled against Patrick's side, resting her head on his shoulder. "I think I'll sleep _very_ well tonight."

"I sure hope you will after what we just did," Patrick retorted playfully, gently rubbing her bare shoulder.

She smiled and draped her arm across his waist, absently stroking her fingers along his hip. "What can I say? You're irresistible."

"You also haven't been with anybody since we last saw each other," he reminded her, unable to keep the smug glint out of his eyes.

Emily lightly swatted his hip. "Neither were you." She sighed and shifted so she could look into his eyes. "I've never wanted anyone except you, Pat."

He smiled and cupped her cheek with one hand. "You're the only woman for me, Em."

"Why don't we make it official?" she suggested, gray eyes serious as they met his blue ones.

Patrick blinked and stared at her. "What?"

"Ben had the right idea this afternoon," she explained, hoping Patrick would be as amenable to the idea as she was. In all honesty, she'd been pondering the idea ever since they agreed to raise their second child together. "We _should_ get back together. I know _I'm_ happiest with you and I'm pretty sure _you're_ happiest with me."

He nodded, catching her hand in his and pressing a kiss to the palm. "Always, Em."

"So it makes sense for us to get back together." Emily hid her profound relief that Patrick felt the same. "Besides, it's easier to raise children together when we _are_ together."

Patrick laughed, drawing her head down to his for a loving kiss. Keeping her forehead pressed to his, he said, "You don't have to talk me into it, Em. I would love nothing better than to have you back in my life in every way."

"I'm still keeping my maiden name," she warned him. "At least professionally."

He nodded, kissing her softly. "I don't care, so long as you're in my life again."

She returned the kiss warmly, shifting to straddle his hips. He groaned against her lips and she found that a certain part of him was quite interested. She grinned against his lips, pleased that she still had such an effect on him.

* * *

Five years later...

"Nabby, your brother's here for you!" The day care aid called from the patio.

Her little face lighting up with a bright smile, Abigail Adams Gates finished her game of tetherball and ran over to the cafeteria, where a tall, lanky teenager stood waiting. "Ben!"

Grinning, the sixteen-year-old scooped her up and hugged her tight. "Hello, Munchkin! Were you a good girl today?"

"I always am!" she retorted with a defiant toss of her blonde curls. "Mommy said I have to be."

"That's right." Kissing her cheek, Ben set Abigail on her feet and helped her gather her things from her cubby before taking her out to the parking lot where the car waited.

Abigail waited until they were well on their way home. "Where are Mommy and Daddy, Ben?"

"Why do you ask, Nabby?" Ben glanced briefly at his sister, and then returned his attention to the road. He'd only gotten his license a few months before, so he was still new to driving.

She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a look that was scarily reminiscent of their mother. "They _never_ miss a chance to pick me up themselves. There _has_ to be something wrong."

"Not necessarily." Ben shook his head, pulling into the driveway of their house and turning off the car. He turned to look at his sister, his eyes meeting hers steadily. "Nothing's wrong, I promise you."

Abigail gazed solemnly up at her brother. "Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." Ben did as he said. "I swear on the Templar Treasure."

She grinned and unbuckled her seat belt so she could hug him. "All right, let's go in now."

"Yes, ma'am!" Chuckling, Ben ducked out of the car and took Abigail's backpack as they started up the front walk.

When they entered the living room, a bunch of voices shouted: "Happy birthday, Nabby!"

"Oh!" Abigail's blue eyes were round with surprise and delight as she took in all the smiling and grinning faces. "I thought my party wasn't until this weekend?"

Smiling, Emily came forward and knelt to hug her daughter. "We wanted to surprise you, so that's what we told _you_ , but we told everyone else _today_."

"Thanks, Mommy." Abigail hugged Emily tight. When Patrick knelt down beside his two girls, Abigail included him in the hug. When the three finished, the littlest Gates asked, "Can I open my presents first?"

The others laughed at her eagerness, and then her pout when she was told the presents had to wait. It was gone soon when they started playing party games. Abigail never could stay mad for long, especially not on her birthday.

* * *

Twenty-six years later...

As the taxi drew closer to its destination, a comfortable, anticipatory silence fell between the two women in the backseat. Both had curly pale gold hair, but the younger of the two had hers cut short, like a boy's, while the older woman's hair tumbled around her shoulders. The taxi pulled up in front of a modest, two-story colonial-style house and the two women climbed out eagerly. The driver moved to the back and unloaded their luggage--surprisingly little for two women.

While the younger woman paid the driver, the door of the house opened and an older man appeared, a broad smile on his face. "Em! Nabby!"

"Pat!" "Dad!" As he climbed back behind the wheel of the taxi, the driver watched the two women all but maul the man with their hugs. _Americans are strange..._

"How was the dig?" Patrick asked once he and Emily had come up for air. "Did you find any treasure?"

Emily rolled her eyes in fond exasperation as her husband carried their suitcases inside and set them in the front hall. "Not _every_ dig ends in a treasure hunt, Pat. You know that."

"Of course he does, Mom," Nabby commented before her father could reply, leading the way into the living room. "He only asks because it gets a rise out of you."

Her parents exchanged wry glances as they settled side-by-side on the sofa. "She's onto us, Em."

"She certainly is, Pat." Emily smiled proudly at her daughter as she finished removing her shoes and curled up in the armchair nearby.

Nabby merely smiled back, watching her mother settle against her father's side with a contented sigh. "How's Ben these days? Is he still looking for the _Charlotte_?"

"No, actually, he found it," Patrick replied, unable to keep a proud smile of his own off his face. "Right where he thought she would be."

The two Gates women pinned him with eager looks. "Was the treasure there?"

"Ah, no," Patrick admitted sheepishly. "He found another clue instead."

Emily laughed softly, shaking her head with a fond smile. "Of course. Another clue."

"Where did it lead him, Dad?" Nabby asked, gray eyes bright with curiosity.

When he started fidgeting and didn't meet either gray gaze, mother and daughter exchanged glances. "Pat, what are you not telling us?"

"It, um, led him to the, um..." Patrick got up and paced towards the fireplace, clearly uncomfortable for some reason.

Nabby sighed, exasperated. "Dad, just spit it out already."

He sighed and turned to face them. "The next clue is on the Declaration of Independence."

"What?" Emily and Nabby both stared at Patrick as if he'd said the next clue was on the moon. "How would he even get a chance to _examine_ the Declaration?"

Patrick shifted uneasily, drawing narrowed eyes from his wife and daughter. "Dad? You know we don't like to be kept in the dark."

"It's going to be a lonely night for both of us if you don't tell us what's on your mind, Patrick," Emily added, the use of his proper name instead of his nickname making both Patrick and Nabby wince. That mean Emily _would_ follow through on her threat.

He cleared his throat. "Ben stole it."

"He did _what_?!" Emily jumped to her feet, gray eyes flashing.

With some interruptions from both women, Patrick explained how and why Ben had come to steal the Declaration of Independence. "They're in Philadelphia, but that's all I know."

"Damn." Nabby shook her head in reluctant admiration. "Ben has guts."

Emily shook her head as well, in negation rather than admiration. "No, he has honor and a deep love for American history. It's not in his nature to stand by when he can _do_ something."

"Exactly," Patrick agreed, slipping his arms around Emily's waist and kissing her cheek.

She smiled and turned her head so she could kiss him properly. Smiling to herself, Nabby slipped out of the room and went upstairs with her suitcase. _I hope you're all right wherever you are, Ben..._

* * *

The next night, Nabby returned from a day of visiting with her friends to a dark house. Only the porch light remained on. She smirked to herself as she got out of her car and set the alarm. _Mom and Dad must have decided to make an early night of it..._ Chuckling to herself, she headed up the front walk and let herself in the door. It clicked shut behind her just before something hard and heavy hit her across the back of her head. She briefly saw stars and felt pain before she fell into blessed pain-free blackness.

When she drifted back to consciousness, the first thing Nabby noticed was the fact that her head was pounding. Next, she realized she was lying on a bed that certainly wasn't hers. She was on top of the covers and they felt different. When she tried to move, her head protested and she groaned at the spike of pain. "She's awake, Pat!"

"Yes, I heard, Em." Emily's voice sounded like it was closer to her than Patrick's. Reassured by their presence, she opened her eyes.

Her mother's face slowly came into focus. "Nabby, are you okay?"

"My head hurts like a bitch," she admitted, noticing that they were in a non-descript hotel room. Nabby was lying on one bed with Emily sitting next to her while Patrick sat on the other bed. "What happened?"

Patrick explained as Emily helped Nabby ease up into a sitting position. "Ian kidnapped us."

"Ian? Why?" Nabby folded her legs under her, ignoring the sympathy in her parents' eyes.

Emily shrugged as Patrick got up and sat down between the two women, leaning back against the headboard. "We're not sure. Ian wouldn't tell us anything."

"Well, it's a pretty safe bet that it has to do with the Templar Treasure," she commented, curling up with her head in her father's lap.

Her parents nodded as Emily leaned against Patrick's side, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "That's pretty much what we'd concluded."

"We can only sit and wait," Patrick added, gently stroking Nabby's short blonde curls.

She sighed and closed her eyes when she felt her mother's hand joined her father's, soothing her with their touch. She'd almost fallen asleep when the door opened; admitting Ian, the gun in his hand indicated that he meant business. Nabby pushed herself up into a sitting position, quickly composing herself. "On your feet, all three of you."

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded as she got to her feet, determined not to show weakness in front of him.

He gestured to a man behind him, who entered the room to tape each of their hands together. "I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone."

"Ben trusted you," Nabby snapped, sublimating the sting of Ian's betrayal into anger.

Ian shrugged and gestured for them to exit the room ahead of him. "Out to the car."

Fuming, she tossed her head and left the room, closely followed by her parents with Ian bringing up the rear. She wasn't going to cry now. Tears could wait until they'd gotten out of this situation, whatever it was.

* * *

Ben finished his rehearsed explanation for Ian and stared him down, refusing to hint that there was more to the clue. Ian, surprisingly, gave a little laugh. "You never were very good at bluffing, Ben." Slinging a companionable arm around the other man, he turned him to face the SUV Phil was leaning against. "Occasionally, you have to have all the cards."

Phil caught Ian's eye and nodded, opening the back passenger door of the SUV. Ben's heart sank like a stone when he saw his sister and parents seated in the backseat of the vehicle, hands bound with duct tape. "Mom, Dad, Nabby."

"Let's all talk inside, hmm?" Ian suggested, sounding smug. "And invite your other friends to join us? I'm sure they're somewhere nearby."

* * *

As Phil subtly steered them into Trinity Church, Abigail spotted Ben hugging his father and two women she didn't recognize. She was pretty sure the older woman was Ben's mother, but she couldn't help wondering about the younger woman. What was her connection to Ben? Then Ian pulled Ben away from the other three, guiding him to a pew towards the middle of the church. The others were herded into a pew towards the back. Riley sat down next to the younger woman and slipped an arm around her shoulders, asking in a whisper. "You okay, Nabs?"

"I've just been kidnapped, Riley, how you _think_ I feel?" she hissed at him, shrugging his arm off her shoulders.

The older woman leaned forward to glare at the younger woman around Patrick, her voice low and stern. "Abigail Adams Gates, we _know_ this is upsetting for you, but that's no excuse to snap at us for being concerned."

"Sorry." The young woman slumped in her seat and folded her arms across her chest.

Riley patted her shoulder comfortingly. Abigail tugged on his shirtsleeve to catch his attention. When he leaned toward her curiously, she whispered, "Ben's sister?"

"Yeah." Riley nodded. "She and Emily were at a dig in South America when we went to see Patrick with the Declaration."

Abigail nodded back, her attention drawn back to Ben and Ian now that she was reassured that the young woman was no threat to her potential relationship with Ben.

* * *

Nabby stood with her brother as the lit oil troughs revealed the treasure their family had spent generations seeking. Turning, she hugged him tight, triumph suffusing her. Next to them, their parents shared a deep kiss. When it ended, Emily murmured, "I'm glad I returned to you, Pat."

"So am I, Em," he murmured back, combing his fingers through her hair. "It wouldn't have been as much of a triumph without you."

The strange woman who'd been with Riley and been kissed by Ben distracted Nabby from her parents' conversation. "Riley, are you crying?"

"Look, stairs," Riley replied, sounding a little choked up.

Nabby glanced at Riley and noticed he was pointing at the wall opposite them. Looking in that direction, she spotted the stairs and couldn't help breathing out a sigh of relief. They weren't trapped after all. Ben started down the steps. "Let's go. We need to contact the FBI."

"Are you crazy, Ben?" Emily demanded, catching his arm before he could get very far down the steps. "You'll go to jail!"

Ben covered his mother's hand with a reassuring smile. "I have an idea."

"The last idea you had resulted in us stealing the Declaration of Independence, Ben," Riley commented dryly as they all made their way down the steps.

"Which was absolutely _brilliant_ , by the way," the stranger added sarcastically.

Nabby glanced at her parents with an amused smile as they started through the treasure room. "I like her. She'll keep Ben on his toes."

"I'm flattered," the other woman replied, blue eyes glinting with amusement as she walked along beside them. "I'm Dr. Abigail Chase."

Nabby shook her hand. "I'm Dr. Abigail Adams Gates."

"Dr. Emily Appleton-Gates," Emily added, shaking Abigail's hand in turn.

Abigail blinked and stared at Emily. "Dr. Appleton from the University of Maryland?"

"Yes. I use my maiden name professionally," Emily explained with a nod and an amused smile.

Nabby stifled a giggle at Abigail's awed expression. _Mom's reputation precedes her again..._ She hurried to catch up to Ben and Riley, who'd been walking a little ahead of them. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, Riley."

"It's all right, Nabs." Riley wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "It was a stupid question to ask, given the circumstances."

She leaned into him with a sigh. "Well, yeah, but I still shouldn't have snapped."

"We were all in a tense situation," Ben reminded them, catching Nabby's hand in his and squeezing gently. "A little snapping is to be expected."

Nabby returned the squeeze, briefly feeling as if she was five again and Ben was 16, picking her up from school to take her to a surprise birthday party. "You're the best brother a woman could want, Ben."

"Thanks, Nabby," he replied, glancing down at her with a fond smile.

She laughed and they continued their hike through the treasure cavern in companionable silence. Behind them, Patrick and Emily talked with Abigail. "Ben's always doted on Nabby. He never minded baby-sitting and he always made sure she knew how to protect herself."

"He certainly seems very fond of her," Abigail commented, watching Ben reach over and poke Nabby in the ribs.

She squeaked and swatted at Ben's shoulder. He laughed and dodged away from her. Patrick chuckled. "Em and I tried for years to have another child and Nabby was a lovely surprise after we'd given up."

"So we're all a little overprotective," Emily added, watching as Nabby broke away from Riley to chase Ben, laughing just as much as her brother.

Abigail smiled as Riley followed the siblings a slower pace. "Riley seems protective of her, too, but he's not family." She glanced at the older couple. "Is he?"

"He and Ben met in college," Emily explained as Nabby caught up to her brother and swatted his arm. "They became good friends and Riley just sort of became family."

Abigail nodded, watching Nabby giggle and run back towards Riley. "I gathered that Ben and Riley had known each other for a long time, but I had no idea it'd been that long."

"Yeah, he has no other family, so he spends the holidays with us," Patrick explained.

They laughed when Nabby dodged around Riley, so Ben swatted him instead. "Hey!"

"I'm very glad I met them, despite the circumstances of the meeting," Abigail commented as Nabby reached the stairs leading out of the treasure room. "It's been quite an adventure."

Emily patted Abigail's hand. "Knowing _any_ Gates man is an adventure in and of itself."

"I'll keep that in mind," Abigail responded with a laugh and a blush.

* * *

Riley gladly accepted when Patrick and Emily offered him the chance to spend the night at their house. He needed the comforting nearness of his adopted family after everything that had happened. As he tossed and turned, the sound of muffled sobs floated down the hall from Nabby's bedroom. Since he couldn't sleep, he decided to go see what was wrong, though he was pretty sure he knew. Padding down the hall, he gently tapped on her bedroom door. "Nabby? May I come in?"

"Sure," she sniffled and he carefully pushed the door open so he could slip inside.

She sat cross-legged on her bed, a framed photo in her lap. Moving closer, Riley saw that it was a picture of Nabby and Ben on either side of Ian. "You're taking Ian's betrayal pretty hard."

"I admit, I had a bit of a crush on him," she replied, setting the photo on her bedside table while Riley perched on the edge of the bed beside her. "He didn't seem to notice, though, so it's just me that's hurt."

Moving carefully, Riley slid his arm around her shoulders and his heart skipped a beat when she leaned into him with a sigh. "Maybe he wasn't the one for you? Look at how your parents met."

"Yeah, and there's Ben and Abigail, too." Nabby smiled softly, nestling closer to Riley.

He gently stroked her hair as he shifted to sit against the headboard, cradling her against him. "Or they might be right under your nose."

"Maybe." She sighed and slowly fell asleep, wrapped up in Riley's arms. He sat awake for a long time after, just relishing this chance to hold her.


	2. Continuing Down the Different Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Cibola takes place with a different twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically follows the second movie, but only the scenes that are different because of Nabby are included.

"Okay, tell me again what happened with Ben and Abigail?" Nabby asked her mother as they settled into their seats in the auditorium. "I thought for sure they were going to last."

Emily sighed, brushing her hair back from her face. "So did your father and I. All Ben said was that it hadn't worked out between him and Abigail and he needed to stay with us until he can find another place."

"Why did _he_ move out?" Nabby frowned in puzzlement. "He bought the house, didn't he?"

Her mother sighed. "He hasn't really said. I think it may be because Abigail doesn't have any relatives in the area and he does."

"Typical Ben," she muttered just as the lights dimmed and Ben began to speak.

Mother and daughter listened with pride as their son and brother spoke eloquently and fervently about his great-great grandfather's sacrifice. Both had heard the story more than once, but they never grew tired of hearing it. They exchanged worried glances when the stranger with the southern accent suggested that Thomas Gates had assisted in the plot to assassinate President Lincoln. "This is ridiculous. The Gates family has always been a family of patriots."

"We know that, Mom, but most of the world would rather believe a sensational story over the boring truth." Nabby lightly rested her hand over her mother's subtly reminding her to keep her temper in check. She wasn't happy with the accusation, either, but a public scene would not help.

Much as they would have liked to stay and offer their unspoken support for Patrick and Ben after the seminar had ended, both women had to return to work. Nabby hugged her brother and kissed her father's cheek. Once Emily had said her good-byes--a kiss on the cheek for Ben and one on the lips for Patrick--they left for the university. As they rode the subway, Emily commented, "What doesn't make sense to me is why now?"

"What do you mean, Mom?" The younger woman gave the older woman a surprised look.

Emily glanced at her daughter. "If that page has been in his family's private collection since the Civil War, why is he coming forward with it _now_?"

"Hmm, that's a good question." Nabby pondered that as she tapped her fingers on her phone's case. "It's a pity we'll probably never find out."

Her mother nodded as the subway doors opened and they exited together, heading to the University of Maryland. "See you later for dinner?"

"Yep!" Mother and daughter parted with a fond hug.

* * *

When she arrived at her parents' home that evening, Nabby found her mother looking worried and the house cluttered with boxes of her brother's possessions. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Nabby." Emily hugged her daughter. "Thank you for coming."

She stepped into the house and handed her mother the bottle of wine she'd brought. "How're Dad and Ben?"

"I've never seen your father like this before," Emily confided, closing the door behind Nabby. "He seems...lost."

She nodded, walking to the kitchen with Emily. "Naturally. One of the proudest moments in his family's history has been turned on its head. Of course he'd be feeling lost. What about Ben?"

"He left not long after I came home." Her mother put the wine in the refrigerator to chill. "I think he was going to see Riley about something."

Nabby smiled wryly, remembering the book she'd received in the mail a week ago. She'd quite enjoyed reading it for the writing style as much as the actual subject matter. "Something tells me Ben is about to go gallivanting off on another treasure hunt."

"I'm afraid you may be right." Emily nodded with a fondly exasperated smile.

Patrick entered the kitchen just then and Nabby was shocked by the change in him since that afternoon. The spark that normally lit his eyes was gone, as if it had been snuffed out. His broad shoulders were slumped and he seemed diminished. His lips barely curved in a smile when he saw his daughter. "I thought I heard your voice, Nabby."

"Hi, Dad." She went to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't believe anything Wilkinson says."

He sighed as he returned her hug, resting his cheek against her hair for a moment. She'd brought Emily back into his life and he would always cherish her for that. "If it was just him making an accusation, I wouldn't believe Wilkinson."

"But?" She pulled back so she could look up into his eyes, her heart aching at the utter defeat she saw in the blue depths. "What is it, Dad?"

Patrick glanced over at Emily, who slid in against his side without further invitation, resting her head against his shoulder. "Thomas Gates' name was written on that page, along with the word 'artifex'."

"Designer or mastermind," Nabby muttered, shaking her head. "That can't be right. Is it certain the page came from the Booth diary?"

Her father closed his eyes and slowly nodded, his voice hoarse. "It was a perfect match."

"That does _not_ mean that Thomas Gates was part of conspiracy." Emily broke in then, turning to embrace her husband fully. "You also told me that part of the page had been burned away. It's possible there'd been more information on the part that was destroyed by the fire."

Nabby slowly stepped back as her father wrapped his arms around her mother, holding her close. "Thanks, Em."

"Whatever the truth is, we'll figure it out," Emily whispered, nestling into his chest.

As her parents kissed, Nabby slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room, giving them their privacy. She'd just comfortably curled up in an armchair when the front door opened to admit her brother and Riley. Ben had a triumphant look on his face as he waved a paper around. "We have a clue!"

"I knew it," Nabby commented, getting to her feet as they entered. "Another treasure hunt."

Ben grinned as he hugged his sister and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Nabby."

"Hey, Ben." She returned the hug and the kiss. As he released her, she turned to Riley. "Hey, Riley."

Riley smiled and hugged her as well. "Hey, Nabs. How are you?"

"Fine, except for the whole debacle with Thomas Gates." She returned the hug, briefly burying her face in his shoulder. "Thanks for sending me your book. It was really good."

He stared at her, his expression one of stunned surprise. "You actually read it?"

"Of course I did." She lightly punched his shoulder. "You wrote it _and_ it was published. How could I not?"

Riley smiled, catching her hand and squeezing it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She returned the smile and the squeeze, wondering why she suddenly felt so shy with him. "So, what's this clue you two found?"

* * *

The next day being a Saturday, Nabby visited her parents once she finished her errands. Ben answered the door and smiled when he saw her. "Hi, Nabby."

"Hi, Ben. How goes the cipher-cracking?" She entered when he stepped back to let her in.

He shrugged as he closed the door behind her. "Slow. We're still in the A section. I had no idea we had so many five letter words that begin with A."

"We're in the B's now!" Riley's voice floated to them from the living room as they started down the hallway.

She followed her brother to the living room, where Riley was seated at the table behind the sofa, his laptop open as he typed on it. "B's are good."

"Nabby!" Riley nearly fell out of his chair when he spun it to face her. "I didn't realize that was you at the door."

She smiled as he righted himself. "Who did you expect? The Domino's delivery boy?"

"Actually, we ordered Pizza Hut!" Emily's voice called from the dining room.

Chuckling, Nabby followed the sound to find her mother seated at the dining room table, grading student papers. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Nabby." Emily patted her daughter's arms when they wrapped around her shoulders from behind. "How are you?"

Sitting down in one of the other chairs, Nabby smiled faintly. "I'm okay. How's dad?"

"There's a video of Dr. Nichols announcing the discovery of the page online," her mother explained, removing her glasses briefly to rub her eyes. "Patrick's been watching it nonstop since he found it."

Nabby nodded slowly, understanding why her father would watch something like that, even though it would be painful. "It's a bit like watching a train wreck, isn't it?"

"Well, your father's been watching this one for about an hour now." Emily put her glasses back on and picked up her pen.

She got up and patted her mother's shoulder. "Maybe Ben can get him to stop."

"Good luck." Emily covered Nabby's hand with hers for a moment before resuming her grading.

Nabby wandered into the living room just as Ben disappeared towards their parents' study, where she could faintly hear Dr. Nichols' voice filtering through the speakers on Patrick's computer. She sat down on the sofa and kicked off her shoes so she could curl up in the corner and watch Riley. After a moment, he stopped typing and looked at her. "Did you _really_ like my book or were you just saying it to make me feel better?"

"I _really_ liked it, Riley," she assured him with a smile, reaching over the back of the sofa to pat his hand. "It was very informative and I could almost hear your voice in my head while I was reading it."

His mouth curved into a crooked smile. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I'd say a good thing," she winked. "It means a lot of you is in that book, your dedication and your passion seemed to leap off the page at me."

Riley's smile warmed into something closer to a grin, turning his hand over to cup hers and run his thumb across the back. Ben hurried back into the living room just then, Patrick close on his heels. "Try death."

"What?" Releasing Nabby's hand, Riley turned to his best friend.

Before Ben could explain, Nabby did. "It's the keycode. The last thing Grandpa Thomas said to Grandpa Charles was 'the debt that all men pay.' Right?"

"How did you know that?" Ben stared at his sister.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Dad _has_ told this story more than once."

"What, did I get the edited version?" Ben turned to Patrick as Emily appeared in the doorway to the dining room.

Patrick shrugged, his hands shoved into the pockets of his robe. "I don't remember _all_ of the details _every_ time."

"I think we have something, guys!" Riley sounded excited.

Ben, Patrick, and Emily moved close to peer over Riley's shoulders at the screen. Nabby got up and moved to stand behind him, just tall enough to read the screen over his head: LABOUL _ _ LAD. They all stared at the screen for a moment before Ben exclaimed, "Laboulaye!"

"Laboulaye!" Patrick echoed, sounding much more animated and like himself.

Nabby smacked her forehead. "Of course!"

"What's Laboulaye?" Riley looked up at them curiously.

Emily patted Riley's shoulder as Ben started looking around. "It's a who, Riley: a French jurist, poet, and author from the 19th century."

"Where's the phone?" Ben began to prowl the room, shifting boxes and other items aside.

Patrick briefly lifted his hands and dropped them. "I don't know, Son. We can't find anything in this mess."

"It's just until I get a new place, okay?" Ben disappeared into the study.

Grinning, Nabby called after her brother, "Just make up with Abigail and move back in with her. She's good for you."

"He won't listen, Nabby." Emily told her as Ben reappeared with the cordless phone, holding it to his ear.

She grinned at her mother. "Maybe if we tell him enough times, he will."

"You give him too much credit, Nabs," Riley offered, leaning back in his chair so he could look at her upside down.

She squeezed his shoulders lightly. "Or maybe you're not giving him _enough_."

"We cracked the cipher," Ben's voice broke into the conversation just then. "It's Laboulaye. The cipher spells Laboulaye." All of them watched intently as he listened to whatever Abigail was saying. "Or maybe there was a treasure map like Thomas Gates said there was and Laboulaye had it." As he talked, Ben made his way back over to the computer. "We only got a partial on the next word. L-A-D. Lad, ladder." After a moment, Ben closed his eyes. "Thank _you_ , Abigail. Laboulaye Lady." He turned to pace into the dining room. "Do you know what Laboulaye was planning right around the time Lincoln was assassinated? There's a map or a clue to a map on the Statue--" he stopped and pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it for a moment. Turning to the rest of them, he said, "She hung up."

Nabby smirked. "At least she talked to you. That's a good sign, right?"

"Definitely," Patrick agreed, smiling as he wrapped his arm around Nabby's shoulders and squeezed gently.

Emily nodded, smiling as well. "Yes." She turned to Ben. "You were talking about the Statue of Liberty, weren't you?"

"What about the Statue of Liberty?" Riley looked from one to the other of them.

Nabby lightly squeezed his shoulders again. "Édouard René de Laboulaye was a strong advocate of the Union cause during the Civil War and came up with the idea of presenting the Statue of Liberty to America as a symbol of the ideas being suppressed by Napoleon III at the time."

"So, you're saying there's a treasure map on the Statue of Liberty?" Riley swiveled his chair around so he could face the rest of them.

Patrick answered his question, going into his 'story-telling mode', as Nabby called it. "Laboulaye was a Mason. They build clues into everything."

"Did you learn that from my book?" Riley asked, looking hopeful.

Nabby smothered a giggle when her father just stared at Riley blankly. She was pretty sure she was the only one in her family to have read Riley's book. Patrick turned to Ben. "So, the only question is: which Statue of Liberty?"

"Exactly." Nabby nodded, wondering if they would have to go to New York _and_ Paris.

Riley stared in surprise. "Wait, there's more than one?"

"There's three, actually," Nabby told him, "one's in New York, another in Paris, and the third in the Luxembourg Garden."

Emily smiled as she added, "He only called one of them his 'lady'."

"Of course!" Ben smiled as he stood up. "Come on, Riley, we're going to Paris."

Riley stared at him. "Paris?"

"The Statue of Liberty on the Île des Cygnes, an island in the middle of the River Seine, is the one Laboulaye called his lady," Emily explained as Ben left to go upstairs. "She faces west, towards the Atlantic Ocean and her American 'sister'."

Riley nodded. "Okay, that makes sense."

"Have a good time in Paris." Nabby kissed his cheek. "Try to keep out of trouble."

He gave her an indignant look. "It's not _our_ fault trouble keeps finding us."

"I know." She squeezed his hand gently, part of her wishing she could go, but she had papers to grade and classes to teach. _Maybe next time..._

* * *

Emily frowned when she came home from the university to a dark house, even though her husband's Cadillac DeVille was parked in the driveway. _That's not right. He always leaves the light on, even when he goes to bed before I get home..._ Slipping her hand into her bag to rest on the can of mace she always carried there, she made her way up the front walk and unlocked the door. When it opened, the evening light spilled across a body lying on the entryway floor, making Emily gasp. "Pat! No!"

Forgetting everything else, she dropped to her knees beside her husband and pressed trembling fingers to his neck, searching for a pulse. For one brief, horrible moment, she thought it was gone, that her husband was dead. Then the life-giving blood moved under her fingers and she almost sobbed with relief. "Oh, thank god." She fumbled in her purse for her cell phone, cursing when she found that the battery was dead. "Dammit! I forgot to charge it!"

She rummaged through Patrick's pockets until she found his, dialing 911 first to report the attack. Once she finished that, she called her son. "Dad, it's two o'clock in the morning here. What's so important it couldn't have waited?"

"Ben." Emily sighed her relief when he answered, even though he sounded very groggy and tired. "I'm sorry to wake you."

"Mom? Why are you calling from Dad's phone?" Ben sounded more alert and worried now. "Are you all right?"

She rubbed her eyes as she got up to turn on the porch light. "Your father was attacked earlier tonight, here at home."

"Call the police." She could hear the rustle of fabric as Ben moved to get up. "I'm coming home."

Emily shook her head. "I already called them. Don't cut your trip short."

"You're sure?" Ben sounded doubtful.

She nodded even though he couldn't possibly see. "Yes, I am. I can call Nabby if Pat or I need anything."

"Okay." He sighed and she heard a faint rasp, as if he'd rubbed his hand over his face. "Um, Riley and I are in London now. We're going to Buckingham Palace. We have an appointment with the curator there for the day after tomorrow." He paused and his voice was wry as he added, "Well, tomorrow now, given the time."

Emily raised her eyebrows, surprised. _What did they find in France to send them to England?_ "All right, Sweetheart. Just take care of yourself and Riley."

"We'll be careful, I promise, Mom." Ben's voice sounded fondly indulgent. "'Bye."

She smiled quietly, trying to keep her worry out of her voice. "'Bye, Ben."

"Em?" Patrick's weak and faint voice reached her ears as she closed the phone and tucked it into her skirt pocket.

She leaned forward over him just as his eyes fluttered open. "Pat. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," he told her, just as flashing blue and red lights began flickering through the windows. "What happened?"

Emily frowned, worried. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Before Patrick could reply, there was a knock on the door. She got to her feet and pulled the door open. An EMT stood there, bag in hand. "Dr. Emily Appleton-Gates?"

"That's me." She opened the door wider and gestured to Patrick, who still lay on the floor. "My husband just woke up."

The EMT entered and moved to kneel beside Patrick. "Could you turn on some more lights?"

"Of course." Emily moved to the switch and flipped it up.

Nodding briefly, the young man began to examine Patrick with Emily watching anxiously. After a few moments and a few questions, the EMT sat back on his heels. "Aside from a bump on the head, you're fine, Dr. Gates."

"Thank goodness," Emily murmured as she helped her husband sit up.

Smiling faintly, the EMT began to put his equipment away. "Take it easy for the next day or so, though, just to be safe."

"I will."

"I'll make sure he does."

"Good."

* * *

Abigail groaned when her phone rang early in the morning. Grumbling, she picked it up and put it to her ear without checking the caller ID. "Whoever you are, you'd better have a good reason for calling."

"Sorry for waking you on your day off, Abigail." Nabby's voice in her ear surprised Abigail and her eyes opened fully.

Sitting up and pushing her hair back out of her face, Abigail asked, "What's up? Why are you calling me?"

"I thought you'd like to know that Ben and Riley are in London," Nabby replied, sounding far too awake for that time of day. "They're going to Buckingham Palace tomorrow afternoon."

She frowned as she got up and pulled on her bathrobe. "Why are you telling me this, Nabby? I'm not dating Ben anymore."

"And yet he called _you_ about the cipher, even though the rest of us were _right there_." The other woman sounded very smug.

Shaking her head, Abigail left the bedroom and headed down to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. "That doesn't mean he'd want to see me."

"I know my brother, Abigail, and he will _always_ want to see you." The smugness had disappeared from Nabby's voice. "It's easier for you to get time off than it is for me, otherwise I'd be going to London myself."

The archivist raised an eyebrow as she leaned back against the counter while she waited for the coffee to brew. "Why should _either_ of us go? Ben and Riley are big boys."

"To be honest, I don't know," Nabby sighed. "But I just feel that _one_ of us should go to London, if only to provide moral support."

Abigail glanced at the clock and sighed as well. "Fine, I'll go to London. If your brother gets mad at me, though, I'm going to blame you."

"Fair enough." The other woman sounded amused. "Fly safely."

"Take care." Abigail clicked the 'off' button and set the phone down on the counter. She wandered to the kitchen door and stared out at the cavernous front hall. _I'm not even sure **why** he left in the first place, but I miss him..._

* * *

Ben followed his father through the halls of the University of Maryland with amusement. The moment Patrick had seen the pictures of the plank they'd found in the Resolute Desk, he'd suggested that they take them to Emily. "She's the best Ancient American expert in the area."

"What about Nabby?" Ben had suggested more to tease than anything else.

Patrick had considered it before shaking his head. "No, your mother is still the best. Nabby hasn't had as many years to study as Em has."

"She _could_ be good, though, couldn't she?" Riley had asked as they'd trooped out the door to make the trip to the university.

Abigail briefly rested her hand on Riley's shoulder. "Yes, Riley. Nabby is very good at her work, just like you."

"Thanks, Abigail."

As they approached Emily's office, they could see that the door was ajar. Patrick rapped his knuckles on it before pushing the door open. "Hello, Em. Oh, hi, Nabby."

"Hello, Pat." Emily's voice floated to them as Ben gestured for Abigail and Riley to enter ahead of him. "Abigail! This is a pleasant surprise. Hello, Riley. Benjamin, too!"

Benjamin caught Nabby's eye and smiled ruefully as everyone greeted each other. After they'd shared a hug, his sister sang out, "Hey, hey, the gang's all here!"

"Hush, Nabby." Ben kissed her forehead fondly and turned to his mother. "Mom, we have something we'd like you to look at."

She smiled and put her glasses on. "Let me see it. I'm guessing this is to do with clearing Thomas Gates' name?"

"What else would it be, Mom?" Nabby asked, moving to join her mother behind the desk.

As the two women bent over the pictures together, Patrick slipped up behind Emily and rested his chin on her shoulder, listening as his wife and daughter murmured to each other. Ben hid a smile as Emily reached up to gently swat Patrick's head, her fingers lingering to stroke his cheek as he straightened up with a faux-hurt expression. On either side of Ben, Abigail and Riley stifled chuckles at the silent byplay.

"That sounds about right, don't you think, Mom?" Nabby finally asked, showing Emily the final result she'd jotted down.

Emily read it through and nodded. "Yes, that's it."

"What is it?" Riley asked, his curiosity unrestrained.

Nabby cleared her throat and recited from the page: "Find the noble bird, let him take you by the hand, and give you passage to the sacred temple."

"That's it?" Ben couldn't hide his disappointment. He'd been hoping for something a bit more substantial than that.

Emily nodded. "Yes. It's only half a treasure map." They leaned forward as she held up the picture and indicated the jagged edge of the plank. "You see these glyphs here? They're only partials." She reached up to stroke Patrick's cheek as his arms stole around her waist. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right, Mom." Ben took Abigail and Riley's arms, gently drawing them with him to the door of the office. "We know where the rest of the map is."

Nabby glanced at her parents with a grin before following the others. "You do? Where?"

"We'll see you later for dinner, right?" Emily asked, her head tilted to one side as Patrick kissed her neck.

Ben nodded and waved. "We'll be there."

"With bells on," Nabby added with a grin, firmly closing the office door behind her and taping a sign to it.

Abigail was smiling when the siblings turned to look at her and Riley. "How often does _that_ happen?"

"Oh, Dad will take any excuse to come see Mom in the afternoon for a little nookie," Nabby told the other blonde with a mischievous smile. "They're _never_ tired of each other."

Ben carefully avoided looking at Abigail, remembering what that had been like. "Anyway, we still have to get the other half of the treasure map."

"Which is where?" Nabby demanded as they walked through the halls of the school and out into the quad. "For that matter, where did the first plank come from?"

Abigail answered for them. "The Resolute Desk in Buckingham Palace."

"So, the other half would be in the other Resolute Desk, then?" Nabby asked, glancing at each of them in turn.

Riley gave her a puzzled look. "The other one? There's two?"

"Yes." Ben nodded. "One is the Queen's Desk and the other is the President's."

His best friend stared at him for a moment. "The president? What president? _Our_ president?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Abigail nodded this time, absently brushing her hair back from her face as the freshening breeze toyed with it like Ben wished he still could.

Riley glanced at all of them with surprise. "You mean-- So we have to--" He gave a sigh of resignation. "The White House?"

"The Oval Office," Nabby told him gently. "To be exact."

* * *

As he drove to the University of Maryland, Patrick mused anew that he had a very thoughtful son. Ben could just as easily have sent the picture to Nabby--who was surely physically closer to Emily--but he'd sent it to his father instead. He was pretty sure it was his son's way of apologizing for keeping Patrick too busy to spend much time with his wife over the last few days. He planned to take full advantage of the offering, with Emily's cooperation, of course.

He didn't worry when she didn't answer his knock. When she was engrossed in something, it was rare for her to hear anything beyond the object of her studies. Patrick simply entered her office, already looking eagerly for her familiar and beloved figure. He frowned when he didn't see her. It wasn't like Emily to leave her office open like this. "Em, are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here, Pat." She emerged from the small closet attached to her office, her arms folded across her waist. He hid a wince when he saw her stance. That was never a good sign. "What do you need from me?"

"I, uh, have something from Ben," he told her, wondering why she hadn't come close to kiss his cheek like she always did, even when she was mad at him.

As if she'd sensed his train of thought, Emily did just that, gray eyes unreadable as they met his blue ones for a moment. "Yes, what is it?"

"Um, it's a picture on my phone," he sheepishly explained, pulling it out of his pocket. "You know how hopeless I am with technology."

She smiled wryly as she took the phone from him. "Yes, I'm well aware of _that_."

"We know it leads to Mount Rushmore," he offered hopefully as he followed her to the settee and sat down beside her, their legs pressed together from knee to hip.

Emily paused as she picked up a magnifying glass to help her see the details of the glyphs on the phone. After a moment, she nodded. "Yes, islands of stone in a sea of grass is what the Lakota used to call the Black Hills in South Dakota."

Patrick glanced at her, wondering why she was stating the obvious. Lightly, he rested his hand on her knee. "Is there more?"

"Yes." She set the magnifying glass on the table and closed his phone. "Find where the moon touches the earth and release the hummingbird."

He stared as she gently turned his hand over and tucked his phone into it. "That's it?"

"Not _all_ clues are elaborate poems, Patrick," she told him, gray eyes flashing.

Surprised and stung by the sudden sharp attack as well as her use of his full name, Patrick got to his feet. Quietly, he told her, "We'll probably be gone by the time you get home, but we should be back in a couple days."

"Of course, another treasure hunt for father and son," Emily shot at him, her eyes now brimming with an emotion he couldn't identify. "You _never_ sacrificed anything. I _always_ did. At least I'll have Nabby to keep me company while you and Ben are gone."

He stared at his wife, wondering why she was being so bitter. "You _know_ we'd take you with us if you didn't have your classes. Both of you."

"Unfortunately, you can't, so just go." She turned her head away, eyes closed tightly.

Patrick leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Em."

"Good night, Patrick." She didn't move at all.

Sighing, he straightened up and left her office, wondering at his wife's strange behavior. _She was so understanding and supportive before now. What changed?_

* * *

Nabby listened with an aching heart as her mother snapped at her father in a way she'd only heard about from Ben. _God, this must be **killing** Mom!_ Cold pressure against her back reminded the younger woman of the reason Emily was being so harsh to Patrick. Wilkinson stood behind her, ready to shoot if her mother didn't do as he'd told her. _"Tell him anything but the truth. Get rid of him. Your daughter's life depends on it."_ Cold fury had entered Emily's gray eyes then, but she'd had no choice when Wilkinson had drawn his gun and pointed it at Nabby. Much as she would have liked to fight the man, the younger woman didn't dare risk it, not when a misfire could jeopardize her mother's life.

"I'm sorry, Pat." Nabby barely heard her mother's whisper as Wilkinson nudged her ahead of him into the office after Patrick left.

At a gesture from the gun, Nabby walked over to sit with her mother, hugging her gently in silent support and empathy. "Don't feel bad. You did good. Patrick believed every word you said."

_Yeah, so now he's probably wondering why the hell Mom's singing a different tune about Cibola_. Nabby shook her head at the thought, but didn't voice it. Even with the gun out of sight once more, she couldn't forget it.

Wilkinson continued as he moved to stand on the other side of the coffee table from them. "Besides, Ben would have never found the treasure anyway."

"You don't know Ben," Nabby couldn't keep _that_ retort to herself, glaring at the man. She hadn't liked him from the first. Not the way she had Ian, but look what had happened with him anyway!

The bastard shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Perhaps not, but then again, I have this."

He pulled an old letter out of an inside pocket on his jacket and handed it to Emily, who looked at it curiously, with Nabby peering over her shoulder. "A letter from Queen Victoria to the Confederate General Albert Pike?"

"Seems the dear old queen was partial to the Confederate cause," Wilkinson commented as Emily quickly began to unfold it, only to snatch it out of her hands before she or Nabby could read one word of the letter inside. He gazed at it reverently as he continued, "This has been handed down by my family for 140 years. Contains a vital piece of information, the final clue, as it were." Nabby rolled her eyes, outwardly annoyed, but inwardly worried. What did he plan to do? "Of course, this piece of information is worthless without your translation of the planks." Mother and daughter exchanged worried glances. How did he know there'd been more than one plank to begin with? "It's ironic, isn't it?" He pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "This all began with the burning of pages, and now it ends with the burning of this, the final clue."

"No!" Nabby whispered as the page began to burn. Next to her, Emily gasped in disappointment and resignation.

He smirked, as if he was pleased by their reactions. "Now I'm the only one who can find Cibola." Nabby watched the paper crumple into a blackened mess. _Thrice double-damned **bastard**!_ "Get your coats, Ladies, we have a long car ride ahead of us."

"Ben will figure it out anyway," Nabby retorted with as much bravado as she could muster, even as she got up to retrieve her coat and Emily's.

Her mother shook her head slightly as she took her coat from her daughter. "Don't antagonize the man with the gun, Nabby."

"Listen to your mother like a good little girl, Nabs." Wilkinson smirked as she turned to face him, scowling fiercely. Only one person was allowed to call her that!

Emily stepped between them, her gaze firm. "Let it go, Nabby."

"Yes, Mom." Still scowling, she finished jamming her arms into her coat and preceded the other two from the office.

She briefly considered trying to make a run for it when they exited the building, but the quad was too well lit. Then she thought about trying to run when they got to the parking lot, which didn't have quite as many shadows, but two men were waiting for them. "I thought you were only going to have one hostage, Mitch?"

"Turns out the daughter followed in her mother's footsteps," Wilkinson replied as the man who hadn't spoken opened the door. "Your chariot awaits, Ladies."

Grumbling, Nabby climbed into the car with Emily right behind her. _I sure hope Dad and Ben figure out why Mom gave them **that** clue!  
_

* * *

Riley rubbed his eyes tiredly as they gathered in one of the museum exhibits after a fruitless morning of searching. "I don't know about you guys, but I haven't found anything _remotely_ like a hummingbird out here."

"Is that _all_ Mom said?" Ben asked this of Patrick, who'd seemed distracted ever since he'd joined them in South Dakota.

The older man stared at his son blankly for a moment. "What? Oh, yeah. She started going on about the sacrifices she'd made when you were little and said she was glad she had Nabby to keep her company now."

"Sacrifice?" The son repeated, turning to stare at his father.

Patrick nodded, looking a little guilty now. "Yes, because she usually ended up staying at home while I went on my treasure hunts."

"That's it!" Ben faced his father, gripping his shoulders. "It was part of the clue."

Riley glanced at Abigail, hoping she'd know what Ben meant. Apparently, she didn't, because she just shrugged. He jumped when Ben and Patrick exclaimed together, "Tanigala!"

"And who or what is Tanigala?" Riley asked, looking from one to the other.

Ben turned to his friend while Patrick dug his phone out to make some calls. "A Lakota myth about the hummingbird, Tanigala is the spirit of sacrifice."

"She gave us a false clue?" Riley threw his hands up in the air, annoyed. "That's just great."

Abigail shook her head. "No, no, no. Emily knows how important this search is. She wouldn't give a false clue unless she had a good reason for it."

"So why _that_ particular story?" Riley raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest.

Riley was surprised to see real worry and fear in his friend's eyes as he explained. "She knows her Indian myths backwards and forwards. In this story, the hummingbird sacrifices itself to save the earth and the moon--" his voice grew thick with unshed tears as he continued "--which it believes is its family."

"Neither of them answered their phones," Patrick announced as Ben buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. "Wilkinson must have them."

He frowned, catching Patrick's jacket sleeve as Abigail hesitantly slid her arms around Ben's waist. "Wait. How do you know Wilkinson has Nabs, too?"

"Em made a point of mentioning that she'd have Nabby with her," Patrick explained, blue eyes dark with worry and concern. "We have to assume that she mentioned her for a reason."

Riley nodded, closing his eyes and swallowing hard at the thought of Nabby in that much danger. "What's our next move, then?"

"We find Wilkinson and figure out a way to get Mom and Nabby away from him," Ben answered determinedly, having wound one arm around Abigail's waist to keep her close.

He nodded again, grateful that they were all thinking the same thing. They decided the best way to find Wilkinson would be to wait for him on the path that led up to the memorial. Unlike Patrick, who paced the landing, Riley stayed in one spot, but fidgeted as he waited. After a bit, Ben moved over to stand beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, no," he admitted, his eyes scanning the steps below them restlessly. "I don't like the thought of Emily or Nabs in danger. They're family, you know?"

Ben nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah, and you are, too. If you'd been kidnapped, we'd be getting you back any way we could."

"Thanks, Ben." Riley grinned, pleased and flattered by the idea.

His friend was silent for a moment, leaning on the wooden railing. Finally, he asked, "What's going on with you and Nabby?"

"I don't know what you mean, Ben." He shifted uncomfortably, folding and unfolding the guidebook in his hands.

Ben chuckled softly, sounding amused. "You do, Riley. I _know_ your feelings for Nabby are _very_ different from mine for her. Have you said anything to her?"

"Not really. I just haven't found the right time or situation to tell her." There didn't seem to be much point in pretending now.

The taller man shook his head, sighing softly. "If you keep waiting for the right time, you'll never find it. Just take the plunge."

"Look who's talking." Riley turned to face Ben, but still kept an eye on the path below.

Ben blinked and stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You still like Abigail and it looks like she still likes you." He gestured over his shoulder to where Abigail and Patrick were talking in low voices. "If _you_ do something, _I'll_ do something. How does that sound?"

After staring for a moment, Ben nodded and offered his hand. "You have a deal, Mr. Poole."

"Thanks, Dr. Gates." Riley shook his friend's hand.

* * *

Nabby gasped when her father grabbed the back of her pants and yanked her back, away from the wildly tilting slab of floor. On his other side, Emily cried out, too, probably for a similar reason. The younger woman looked up to see that the law of gravity was winning and the floor was falling back into place. "No! Riley!"

"Ben!" Patrick and Emily cried out their son's name at the same time, just as the floor slammed down, right in front of them.

She stared blankly at the floor as her parents started discussing what they should do next, her heart racing as she thought about what she'd just said. In that moment when she'd realized they were being separated, her first concern hadn't been for her brother, though she loved him dearly. No, it had been for Riley, her semi-adopted brother. _It's not because he's like a brother, though, is it?_ "Nabby, are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up at her father and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Nabby took the hand he offered and scrambled to her feet. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff." She followed him over to where Emily was already working away, shifting rocks out of the tunnel. "Did you two work things out between yourselves?"

Emily glanced at Patrick and nodded. "Yes, your father had already figured it out anyway."

"Good." Nabby grinned and started helping to shift the rocks. The sooner they got through and reunited with the others, the sooner she could talk with Riley and figure out what had been going on in her heart while her head was confused.

By the time they finally reached the City of Gold, Nabby still wasn't sure what her heart wanted. She followed her parents down the steps to hug Ben and Abigail, and then came face-to-face with none other than Riley. "Hey, Nabs?"

"What, Riley?" She felt more nervous in that moment than she'd ever felt with Ian or any other man she'd been remotely interested in.

He moved close to her, cupping her cheek with one hand. "Don't punch me, okay?"

Before she could ask why she would punch him, he kissed her. After a moment of surprise, she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him gladly. When he lifted his head, she was smiling and breathless. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"For helping my brain figure out what my heart already knew." She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss, patently ignoring the fact that her parents and brother were watching avidly.

* * *

Panic stole what little breath Riley had left when both Emily and Nabby got stuck under the door. If it fell, both Gates women would be crushed under the weight. Somehow, Emily made it under and Patrick quickly pulled her close, reassuring them both that she was still alive. Nabby soon followed and Riley grabbed her flailing hand. She didn't object when he tugged her close, thankful she was safe. Since they were closest to the door, Riley and Nabby were the ones who felt a leg or arm flailing around under the water. Expecting it to be Mitch, they grabbed it and yanked together. Both stared when it was Ben who surfaced instead, gasping for breath.

Abigail splashed past them to seize Ben, clinging to him. "You're alive. You're alive."

"I'm all right," he whispered to her, kissing her softly, though his eyes were shadowed.

"They should never have broken up," Nabby muttered from beside Riley, their hands firmly clasped together under the water.

He chuckled and nodded his agreement, squeezing her hand. That's when they realized the water level was going down. With it gone, they could see the end of the tunnel. Getting to their feet, they started to follow it down. As they walked, Emily sidled up to Riley. "So, Mr. Poole, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Emily?" He blinked and stared at Emily, reminded rather forcefully of the reason her students were often intimidated by her, despite the fact that she was mostly shorter than a majority over her students.

She gave him a stern look even while he felt Nabby squeeze his hand. "You heard me, Mr. Poole. What are your intentions towards my little girl?"

"Uh, shouldn't Patrick be asking that question?" Riley glanced over at the older man, who walked along on his wife's other side.

Nabby tugged on his hand and he turned to look at her curiously. "Just answer the question, Riley, and she'll stop asking."

"Right." He laughed nervously, turning back to Emily. The stern look was still in place, so Riley offered his most charming smile. "I assure you, Dr. Appleton-Gates, I love your daughter with every fiber of my being and I will do my damnedest to make her happy."

The stern expression disappeared in an instant, replaced by a warm smile. "Good answer." She then turned to her husband. "I believe that means I win the bet."

"Bet?" Nabby asked, her brow furrowing as she peered around Riley at her parents. "What bet?"

Patrick explained, his expression smug, "On how long it would take Riley here to get up the nerve to tell you how he feels about you. Which, by the way--" this he addressed to Emily "--he has yet to do."

"He kissed her!" Emily exclaimed, sounding as if she was actually going to pout. "What more proof could she want?"

Her husband lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "An actual declaration?"

"He did that, too!" Emily gestured vaguely in Riley's direction.

"To you, yes, but not to Nabby," Patrick countered, his eyes gleaming mischievously behind his glasses. "Which was a stipulation of the bet, as I'm sure you remember perfectly well."

His face burning hot with embarrassment, Riley glanced at Nabby. Much to his relief, her cheeks were red, too. "I hope they have a bet about Ben and Abby getting back together, too."

"Me, too." She agreed with a fervent nod, though he noticed the way she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Are you going to say it?"

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Later, when we don't have an audience."

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Poole," she warned him, her tone playful, but her eyes deadly serious.

Riley grinned, kissing her lightly and swiftly. "I know you will."

* * *

Nabby watched with amusement as her mother pursued the worker, determined to see everything catalogued and handled with appropriate respect. "She's really something else, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, Nabby," Patrick agreed with her daughter, watching his wife weave among the workers, flitting from one thing to the next.

Nudging him with her elbow, she asked, "So, what are the terms of your bet?"

"If she wins, we go out to dinner at the restaurant of her choice," he explained. "If I win, we stay home and she cooks a lovely dinner for the two of us."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm surprised sex isn't involved."

"Oh, that's part of our bet on Ben and Abigail." Patrick grinned.

Nabby waved a hand at that. "No more explanation, _please_."

He chuckled and patted her shoulder. Leaving his side, she wound her way after her mother, eager for closer looks at some of the artifacts herself.

* * *

Riley hummed to himself as he worked his way through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Nabby. Instead, a cute redhead with green eyes and freckles tapped his arm, obviously trying to catch his attention. "Excuse me, hey." He stopped and turned to her curiously. "You're that guy, the treasure hunter guy, right?"

"No, actually, the guy you're thinking of is somewhere over there." Riley turned and gestured vaguely in the direction he'd last seen Ben, getting refreshments for himself and Abigail.

She shook her head, pulling a copy of his book out of her bag. "No, you're him, Riley Poole. I recognize you from your book. Um, will you sign it?"

"Sure." He smiled, setting his bag down so he could take the book and pen. "What's your name?"

Smiling shyly as she tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind one ear, she told him, "Jacqueline Bonner, but everyone calls me Jacqui."

"J-A-C-Q-U-I?" he asked, receiving a nod in reply. "To Jacqui, enjoy the greatest treasure hunt of all. Happy adventuring, Riley Poole."

She grinned as she accepted the book and pen back. "Thanks, Mr. Poole."

"You're welcome, Ms. Bonner." He stooped to pick up his bag. "If you'll excuse me, I'm meeting someone here."

Was that disappointment that flashed in her eyes, even as she nodded? "Sure, of course. Thanks for the autograph!"

"Riley!" Nabby's voice caught his attention and he followed the sound of it to a relatively quiet spot. "Where were you?"

He grinned as he set the bag down and kissed her softly. "Just signing an autograph for a fan."

"It's a good book." She smiled proudly. "I'm glad someone else recognized your worth."

Riley held Nabby's hands in both of his. "So long as _you_ recognize my worth, the rest of the world can ignore me." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Abigail Adams Gates."

"I love you, too, Riley Dakota Poole."

As fireworks exploded overhead, they shared a sweet kiss.


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain can be very boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the big jump in years in the first chapter.

"I'm bored." The female voice penetrated his thoughts.

He didn't look up from his book on the founding fathers. "There's plenty to do, you know."

"I want to go outside and play!" Her voice developed a distinct whine to it.

In response, he turned the page. "If you want to catch a cold, go right ahead."

"Will you play with me?" This time, slender hands caught his arm and tugged.

He offered an exasperated look. "I'm reading."

"So?" She tossed her blonde head scornfully. "You can read any time."

Tugging his arm free of her grip, he looked back at his book. "I can play with _you_ any time, too."

"Not necessarily." A new female voice interrupted their discussion. "She won't be young forever, you know."

The first female voice piped up with a grin, "Yeah! So come play!"

"I'm reading, Mom," he protested, turning to the older female. "Can't _you_ play with her?"

She gently extracted the book from his hands, marking his spot before closing it. "Ben, Nabby wants to play with _you_. I suggest you play."

"Yes, Mom." He turned to his sister and couldn't help smiling at the bright, eager smile the six-year-old offered him. "C'mon, Squirt. Let's go play."

Emily Appleton-Gates watched with a fond smile as her children wandered off to play. Once they were out of sight, she turned to look out the rain-streaked window. _I miss you, Pat..._ Just as she thought those words, a taxi pulled up in front of the house. She watched with surprised delight as her husband emerged from the backseat and turned back to retrieve his luggage. She almost flew to the front door and dashed out into the rain to greet him. "Pat!"

"Em!" He barely had a chance to set his suitcase down before she was in his arms, kissing him warmly, unmindful of the summer rain soaking them both.

When they finally pulled apart, the taxi was gone and their children stood on the front porch, each of them holding a towel. "Welcome home, Pat."

"Thanks, Em." Patrick picked up his suitcase and they returned to the house.

Ben handed his towel to his mother while Nabby wrapped her arms--and the towel in them--around her father. "Welcome home, Daddy."

"Thanks, Pumpkin." Patrick hugged her back and used the towel to dry off as much as he could.

Emily kissed her son's cheek as she accepted the towel and began to use it to get the worst of the water out of her hair and clothes. "Thank you, Ben."

"You're welcome, Mom." Ben grinned and turned to give his father a hug.

As a group, the Gates family disappeared into the house. The last to go inside, Ben mused that there was no chance Nabby would get bored again that day. _Not with Dad home now..._


End file.
